Les couleurs du Vent
by cplewis
Summary: HPDM;Harry et Drago sont mariés depuis 8 ans à cause de la guerre. Sous la froideur que cache leur relation et l'amour qu'ils gratifient à leurs fils, de la tendresse serait-elle dissimulée? Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque Rita Skeeter s'en mêlera? deviendra M
1. Bienvenue chez les PotterMalefoy

**Poster, pas poster, poster, pas poster, poster... ah merde, poster. **

**Ouèeeeeuuuh, finalement, je… *toussote* poste, ce…truc. **

**Pas que j'hésite –moi, hésiter? Tssss- d'une quelqu'onque façon, mais je me demandais juste si ce genre d'histoire était encore à la mode. Bref, je le publie –C'EST RWAAPH QUI M'A OBLIGÉ!- et je veux plein de reviews car je considère que j'en ai pas tellement. Bref, voilà.**

**Cette nouvelle fic est du style léger, même si je vais essayer de mélanger un tout plein d'émotions. Si quelqu'un pleure, dites le moi ! **

**Je sais que j'ai plein de truc sur le feu mais je sais très bien cuisiner, je ferai rien brûler, hahaha.**

**Pour cette fic je répond au reviews.**

**Encore merci à Rwaaph, ma beta-reader.**

**Si y'a des fautes, c'est elle qu'il faut aller battre. **

**Titre : Les couleurs du Vents (car le couple que forme Drago et Harry et le mystère qui les entoure est indéfinissable, incroyable, incohérent, mais pur comme l'air)**

**Rating** **: T**

**Paring : Harry Potter & Drago Malefoy**

**Disclaimer** **: à notre déesse à tous, JK Rowling, nous la vénérons. J'emprunte se s personnages et son univers.**

**Warning** **: Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes, âgé de moins de 13 ans, un membre de ma famille ou un de mes profs**

**

* * *

  
**

Les couleurs du Vent  
Chapitre 1  
Le couple Potter-Malefoy ; vérité où mensonge?

Harry dormait paisiblement quand le réveille-matin sonna. Son immense lit bougea, signe que son mari se levait pour aller travailler. Mais, il était à peine 5h du matin et Harry referma les yeux pour replonger dans le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, un autre réveil se déclencha, plus loin. Harry entendit des bâillements puis des petits pas sur le plancher sombre du manoir. Ses fils levés, il devait se lever lui aussi.

Harry poussa la lourde couverture en bâillant. Il enfila ses pantoufles, porta ses lunettes à son nez puis se rendit dans le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte en cerisier.

-Bon matin, Papa!

-Bon matin, mon ange!

Une fois les escaliers descendus, Harry se rendit dans la cuisine pour cuisiner le déjeuner de ses deux fils en sifflotant. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses enfants le rejoignent dans la cuisine, habillés, bien peignés et prêt à partir.

En quelques coups de spatule, deux œufs brouillés couvraient les assiettes des garçons.

-Alors, bien dormi, mes amours?

-Oui, merci, papa!

-Et toi, James?

-Pas du tout, imagine-toi papa que j'ai fait un mauvais rêve! Dans mon cauchemar, nous étions moi, Gabriel, père et toi allés à la plage quand un vilain requin -il était immennnnse!- a bondit sur nous, et là, imagine que père et toi ne trouviez plus votre baguette magique, alors on a dut partir en courant et en chemin…

-C'est bien, James, mais suis l'exemple de Gabriel et mange ton œuf, dit Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils, souriant.

-Ok… mais, ce soir, quand père sera là, je vous conterai la suite de mon rêve!

-D'accord, mon petit dragon!

Quand les œufs furent mangés, les jumeaux se levèrent puis prirent leur sac-à-dos, près de la porte.

-Vos écharpes, les garçons!

-Aaaaaaah, papa! On est l'automne et il ne fait même pas froid!

-Oh si, et je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid. Et d'ailleurs, ces magnifiques écharpes, que Molly a tricotées, vous vont à ravir!

-Papa, arrête de faire l'idiot, tu sais très bien que ces deux écharpes jurent avec nos chemises!

-Toi, Gab, tu es pire que ton père! Allez, bonne journée, fini Harry en embrassant le front de ses fils.

-Bonne journée papa! Oh, mais nos boîtes-à-lunch!

-Ah, merd...merlin, j'allais oublier! Merci Gabriel, sans toi ce midi vous n'auriez pas mangé, à cause de moi, fit Harry en cherchant les deux petits sacs verts dans le réfrigérateur.

-Hihi, au revoir, Papa!

-Bonne journée, mes cœurs, je vous aime!

-Moi aussi papa! Dit James.

-Je t'aime, papa, bonne journée, dit Gabriel.

Puis les deux garçons partir en un claquement de porte, courant pour ne pas rater leur autobus. Dès que l'immense porte de fer noir fut fermée, Harry fut de nouveau seul dans le gigantesque manoir lugubre, comme à chaque jour depuis près de 3 ans.

Harry se releva, observant la haute grille qui entourait le domaine quelques secondes puis se retourna pour prendre le plumeau dans le placard à balais. Le manoir d'une grandeur à faire compétitionner le château de Poudlard aurait pu être nettoyé en quelques coups de baguette mais Harry s'ennuyait fortement les jours de semaines. Ses fils allaient à chaque jour dans une petite école moldue, en bas de la colline, où ils apprenaient l'écriture, la lecture et les mathématiques, étant encore trop jeune pour pénétrer Poudlard.

Harry nettoya chaque pièce, commençant par la chambre de ses fils. Le côté droit de la pièce, où trônait le lit de James, était fortement en désordre et des jouets tapissaient le sol. Du côté de Gabriel, tout était impeccable, seul un ourson blanc sommeillait sur le lit aux couvertures grises. Harry referma minutieusement les rideaux puis la porte, pour être sûr que Gabriel ne se plaigne pas en arrivant de l'école car son ourson Albus n'avait pas pu dormir à cause de la lumière du jour. Gabriel, au premier coup d'œil, semblait froid et distant, mais il était pourtant sensible et adorable. Son ourson, cadeau de Ron et de Hermione à sa naissance, était son plus grand trésor, son bébé.

Harry passa ensuite dans la chambre des maîtres. Les murs noirs donnaient un air intime et chaleureux à la pièce où un lit géant au bord en boit gris était le seul meuble. Harry replaça la couverture blanche et remit le cadre magique, qui représentait une forêt sombre en pleine tempête, bien droit au dessus du lit. Il arrosa avec sa baguette la plante qui servait d'unique décoration, avec la toile, de la chambre, puis il passa à la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre.

Il nettoya le bain à patte, dans le centre de la salle de bain aux mêmes couleurs que la chambre, la douche et le lavabo où trainait deux rasoirs et les crèmes de peau de son mari.

Le salon, la pièce la plus princière du manoir, prit un peu plus de temps à nettoyer. Il passa la balayeuse sur le plancher de tapis aux longs poils blanc. Il replaça bien au centre des deux immenses divans rouges la grande carpette au motif abstrait, puis épousseta le rebord du foyer en pierre et en marbre. Puis Harry s'attarda quelques minutes devant les trois grands portraits qui décoraient le mur beige.

Le premier représentait Harry, Ron et Hermione à Poudlard, en pleine bataille de neige. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que dans ce temps là, il semblait heureux. Maintenant, la seule raison de son espoir restait ses fils.

La deuxième photo avait été prise pendant son mariage. Lui et son mari s'embrassaient. Ils semblaient heureux, amoureux. Que de mensonge! Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils avaient été mariés pour la guerre, pour sauver des innocents, par choix plus que par amour. À cette époque, Ginny et lui prévoyaient de se marier. Ils s'aimaient, la jeune Weasley était la seule raison de continuer pour Harry. Ils auraient voulu s'aimer pour toujours.

Un jour, McGonagall avait proposé l'idée du mariage entre les deux camps. Harry voulait mettre fin à la guerre mais il aimait Ginny et l'idée de marier un mangemort ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça, mais il savait que cette idée venait sans doute de Dumbledore. Il avait envie de mettre de l'espoir dans le cœur de millier de sorcier innocent. Alors il avait quitté Ginny, lui promettant qu'il allait revenir, et s'était marié. Son mari avait décidé de l'épouser, de son côté, pour sauver son nom et sa famille. Car son mari était bel et bien un homme. Dans le monde sorcier, l'homosexualité n'était pas du tout mal vue, car, c'était bien connu, les hommes avec de la magie en eux pouvait tomber enceint.

Le troisième portrait montrait sa famille. Les jumeaux, Gabriel et James, portaient des pulls turquoises tout aussi identiques qu'ils l'étaient. Les deux frères étaient partiellement pareil, pour leurs cheveux noirs fins et leur visage pointu. Leurs cheveux étaient tirés vers l'arrière grâce à du gel, bien que ceux de James semblait avoir reçu une bouffée de vent dans la tête. Leur seule différence était leurs yeux. James avait des yeux gris tonnerre profond, pendant que Gabriel avait les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de Harry, vert émeraude. Derrière eux, Harry souriait à pleine dents, fier d'être avec ses deux petites perles. Il tenait la main de son mari, pour persuader le monde de leur amour inexistant. Harry passa son doigt sur le visage fin de son époux, laissant une larme s'échapper de son œil. Ginny aurait pu être assis à sa place, avec sa longue crinière flamboyante. Mais le visage pâle de son mari, ses cheveux blonds, Harry le trouvait magnifique. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit aussi compliqué?

Deux semaines après la cérémonie, on leur avait annoncé qu'il devait officialiser le mariage auprès les deux camps en leurs faisant un enfant. Ils s'étaient étreigné sobrement, sans babiole, et neuf mois plus tard, Harry accouchait magiquement de deux magnifiques bambins.

La plupart du temps, Harry s'occupait, entre deux entrainements avec l'Ordre du Phénix, de ses deux enfants à la maison, son mari trop occupé avec son poste de directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale.

3 ans plus tard, Harry acheva finalement Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom. À partir de ce moment là, Harry aurait facilement pu divorcer, mais pour le bonheur de ces fils, il avait décidé de ne pas abandonner. De plus, ils étaient le couple le plus suivi par _Sorcière Hebdo_, des tas de gens auraient été déçu de voir leur couple préféré divorcer ! Néanmoins, des Mangemorts couraient toujours, et ses fils –et son mari– seraient en grand danger si on venait à découvrir le mensonge de leur famille. Car, en effet, seul Minerva McGonagall, Hermione, Ron et Lupin savaient la vérité. Tout le monde croyait qu'ils vivaient le parfait amour, même les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Harry resta quelques minutes de plus devant le grand portrait. Il avait promit à Ginny de revenir, mais peu de temps après avoir terrassé Voldemort, il apprit que Ginny s'était mariée à Dean Thomas un peu plus tôt. Maintenant, seul ses amis et ses fils lui donnaient l'énergie qu'il fallait pour survivre.

Si Harry avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas ses fils, il aurait menti. Ils adoraient ses fils, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient à demi les enfants de son rival d'enfance. Il adorait leurs petites manies, leurs habitudes, il aimait les voir sourire.

Son mari et lui faisaient les efforts les plus colossaux pour leur faire croire en leur amour. Ils ne voulaient absolument pas que l'enfance de leurs fils soit gâchée par le fait qu'ils les avaient faits à contrecœur. Alors il dormait toujours dans le même lit, parlaient d'amour comme quelque chose de formidable, s'embrassaient même quand leurs fils le leur demandait. Néanmoins, Harry ne détestait pas son mari comme avant, car il savait qu'ils étaient dans la même galère et ils se supportaient mutuellement.

Harry passa de nouveau son pouce sur le visage de son prétendu amour, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Il savait que maintenant marié, il ne rencontrerait jamais plus l'amour. Ils auraient tellement préféré aimer le père de ses enfants!

Une légère explosion le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Dans la cheminer apparut de longue flamme verte, puis dans un toussotement, Drago Malefoy, vêtu d'une longue robe noire et de sa cape en velours de la même couleur.

-J'ai oublié le dossier sur les problèmes de magie en Moyen-Orient dans mon bureau dans la bibliothèque, je le prends et je repars… Harry, ça va?

Harry essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche en reniflant.

-Oui, un peu de nostalgie, c'est tout, merci.

Drago lui sourit timidement puis reparti en direction de la bibliothèque du manoir. Il revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec dans la main une filière en peaux de dragons.

-N'oublie pas, ce soir, c'est la réunion de parents à l'école des garçons, arrange-toi pour trouver des vêtements moldus convenable. J'ai entendu dire que leur enseignante était une cracmolle, mais il y aura tout les parents des camarades moldus de nos fils. J'y vais, à ce soir! _Ministère de la magie!_

Puis Drago disparut dans la fumée verdâtre.

Harry termina le ménage de diverse salle vide du manoir puis regagna la salle de séjour. Il replongea dans la lecture d'un des livres qu'il avait emprunté à Hermione, la lecture devenue le seul moyen de s'évader. Ce roman racontait l'histoire d'une femme qui s'imaginait que son mari la trompait, mais finalement il ne s'agissait que d'une surprise party qu'il lui organisait pour sa fête. Une histoire mielleuse à souhait!  
Tromper Drago, Harry n'y avait jamais pensé. De toute façon, avec qui? Tant qu'à se faire une conquête d'un soir, Harry préférait s'abstenir ! Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à être frustré sexuellement, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu de relation sexuelle, mis à part la nuit où leurs fils avaient été créés. Il avait bien aimé, mais à ce moment là, coucher avec son ancien pire ennemi, malgré sa beauté et sa sensualité apparente, le dégoutait encore un peu. Pas pour dire que maintenant il n'aurait pas été dégouté, mais… non, à vrai dire, si Drago le proposait, il aimerait peut-être recommencer… car même sans amour, voir chaque jour Malefoy en pyjama ne l'aidait pas dans le fait qu'il le trouvait très sexy, séduisant.

Il se demanda si Drago le trompait. Non, il était bien trop attaché à ses fils, lui aussi, pour les trahir de la sorte.

Harry sentit un poids au niveau du bas de ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux pour voir leur chat, Bianca, entendu sur ses genoux. Un chat classique des familles riches, blanc aux longs poils et aux yeux bleus! Il avança son bras pour caresser son beau pelage.

***

Harry déposa le pâté au poulet et au millet dans le centre de la table et s'assit sur une chaise.

-Je te jure, elle va me le payer, cette espèce de petite cracmolle, parler sur ce ton à un Malefoy!

-Du calme, Drago, elle a seulement dit qu'il faudrait bientôt retirer nos fils de cette école car ils vont bientôt avoir leur premier signe de magie et il ne faudrait pas effrayer les autres élèves!

-Oui, mais t'as entendu comment elle nous parlait? Comme si nos fils étaient des ordures! Elle est frustrée de ne pas avoir eu ses signes de magie, j'imagine!

-Ça va, père, elle était gentille avec nous la maitresse! Dit Gabriel.

Drago soupira.

-D'accord, pardon mes amours, je me suis laissé emporter par mon orgueil.

-Bon! Ajoute Harry en ricanant, bonne appétit, maintenant!

Chacun se servit de la tarte au poulet et des pois en silence.

-T'as passé une bonne journée au travail, père? Demanda James.

-Ah, une journée difficile, mon cœur! Encore l'Autriche et la Grèce… aucune tenue ! Ils osent nous mettre dans le trouble quelques mois avant la coupe de Quidditch!

-Papa, papa, on ira, dis, à la coupe du monde de Quidditch?

-Oui, père, est-ce que t'aura des places dans la loge?

-Évidement, j'en avais même avant de devenir Directeur de ce département!

-Et votre père n'a pas hésité à s'en vanter devant moi ! rigola Harry.

Un silence suivit cette affirmation.

-Pourquoi, père, t'étais pas gentil avec papa avant?

Drago lança un regard noir à Harry.

-On discutera de cela plus tard, mes chéris, mais maintenant, c'est, up, dans le bain!

-Aaaaah, pèreeee!

-Aller, écoutez Drago!

James se pencha vers son frère et lui murmura :

-Ils sont trop presser d'aller faire des cochonneries, c'est Douglas qui me l'a dit!

Drago blêmit subitement.

-Qui est ce Douglas?

-Mon ami! Répondit James avec un sourire exagéré.

-C'est…c'est n'importe quoi, ce qu'il te dit, ton ami Douglas. Maintenant, dans la baignoire!

Deux trois éclats de rire et course folle à travers le manoir, les jumeaux étaient nus et dans le bain.

-Maintenant Drago, on va faire des cochonneries? Plaisanta Harry.

-Oh, mais ferme là, répondit Drago avec un sourire dissimulé.

***

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il avait eu beau tout essayer, même jusqu'au décompte des scrouts à pétard, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Harry se retourna et se plaça de coté, face à son mari qui lisait un roman. Avec les cheveux échevelés de cette manière, il semblait très beau. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ginny, mais détourna vite cette pensée pour s'adresser à son mari.

-Drago?

-Hm? Répondit Drago sans quitter des yeux son bouquin.

-Est-ce que tu… est-ce que ça t'arrive de…découcher? Tu sais, avoir du sexe avec… des gens?

Drago leva les yeux vers Harry.

-Non, je n'y ai même jamais pensé, tu me prends pour qui? Un ado pubère, un idiot branché sur ses hormones, un infidèle envers sa famille?

-Non, bien sûr que non… je me le demandais juste…comme ça…

Drago retourna dans son livre, et quelques minutes plus tard, Harry repris la parole.

-Moi non plus.

Une fois de plus, le regard orage de Drago revint vers son époux.

-Quoi toi non plus?

-Moi non plus, je ne te trompe pas.

Drago poussa un petit rire sarcastique.

-Bien, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si nous on couchait souvent!

Harry détourna le regard.

-Je sais, mais c'est parce qu'on n'est pas vraiment un vrai couple.

-Pourtant, on a 2 enfants, Harry, si c'est pas ça un vrai couple!

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Dans une vraie famille il y a… de l'amour…

-Mais il y a de l'amour dans notre couple, on adore nos enfants et c'est parfait.

-Oui, sans doute…

Nouveau silence.

-Et toi Drago…y'avait-il quelqu'un dans ta vie, avant notre mariage? Demanda Harry, hésitant.

-Non. Tu me connais, au fond de moi je suis quelqu'un de très seul. Je ne croyais même pas en l'amour et l'affection avant l'arrivée de nos fils. À Poudlard j'étais réputé pour être un play-boy, mais je n'avais jamais eu de relation sexuelle avant toi… ça m'ennuyais, moi, le sexe, j'n'étais pas comme c'est idiot plein d'hormone!

-Toi aussi, tu étais puceau! Moi aussi!

Drago rigola dans une barbe qu'il n'avait pas, étant rasé jusqu'à l'os –et la peau-.

-Comme si c'était quelque chose d'excitant, franchement Potter, j'avais perdu ma virginité avec mon pire ennemi!

Harry se sentit mal.

-C'était si mauvais que ça? Demanda t'il, penaud.

-Mauvais n'est pas tellement le mot approprié, Harry, dit doucement Drago en rigolant. Ne t'en fais pas, c'était très bon. Car je savais que toi aussi tu étais mal dans cette situation. On était enfin dans le même bateau. Tous tes défauts on disparut de ma tête cette nuit là.

Harry sourit, puis, n'ayant plus la force d'ajouter quelque chose de plus, il murmura bonne nuit à son mari puis s'endormit.

Drago se retourna et murmura très bas, pour lui-même; _Maintenant, c'est à toi de me montrer tes qualités._

Puis il s'endormit à son tour une fois son roman rangé.

***

Dans l'après midi du samedi, ils reçurent la visite ravagée d'Hermione par la cheminée.

-Harry, Drago, c'est catastrophique!

Elle leur tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, où en première page on voyait Drago sortir du manoir, probablement le matin, lorsqu'il se rendait au travail.

En dessous, on voyait en gros titre :

_Le couple Potter-Malefoy ; vérité où mensonge? page 4_

Harry tourna les pages avec furie, alerté.

_Le couple Potter-Malefoy ; vérité où mensonge? _Par Rita Skeeter

_« Des témoins racontent leur aperçu personnel du couple Potter-Malefoy. Certains rapportent un froid constant entre notre héro et son ennemi du collège. Depuis toutes ces années, leur mariage serait-il un pacte, sans amour, pour sauver leur honneur?_

_« _On aurait dit deux rivaux dont la laisse était bien ajustée! Pas un seul regard d'amoureux, pas un seul geste prouvant leur complicité! » _Raconte Lucille Jean, enseignante cracmolle des fils Potter-Malefoy. _« On aurait dit deux inconnus qui partageaient les mêmes enfants! _»_

_« _Jamais Potter ne raccompagne même pas son mari le matin lorsqu'il va au travail! En fait, je ne les ai jamais vu ensembles, je crois! _» Dit plutôt Martine Pussautapis, qui passe chaque matin devant leur manoir lorsqu'elle promène son chien._

_« _La fenêtre de ma chambre donne sur la chambre des mariés, _» nous relate Marianne Desétincelles, voisine du manoir Potter-Malefoy, et présidente du club de Tricotage de Godric's Hollow, _«et je peux vous jurer que cela ne bouge pas tellement du côté de la couche! Et pourtant j'avais déjà entendu des bruits indécents, un peu avant la naissance de leurs fils. Déplaisant! »

« Malefoy a des portraits de ses fils dans son bureau, _rapporte un sorcier anonyme, _mais aucun de son mari. De plus, il ne nous a jamais parlé de lui, au ministère! Et pourtant, je connais plus ses fils que mes propres enfants! »

_Est-ce que Gabriel et James Potter-Malefoy sont vraiment les enfants de Potter et de Malefoy? Voilà la question que beaucoup se posent. Le docteur Aurumus Bulgarde prêtent que les tests prouvent le contraire. Il prétend, en effet, que les jumeaux auraient été la création d'un allié d' Harry Potter. Car jamais les pires ennemis ne voudraient s'imaginer coucher ensemble!_

_Ces enfants seraient-ils, d'ailleurs, un peu dérangés? Être élevé par des parents qui ne s'aiment pas doit les perturber fortement. _

_Un parent d'un des amis des jumeaux, qui souhaite rester anonyme, prétend que le jeune Gabriel aurait des dires étranges et serait un peu sur la défensive. James par ailleurs serait quelqu'un d'un bon vivant._

_Quels mystères entourent cette famille? Gabriel et James sont-ils vraiment la preuve de l'alliance de Malefoy, jeune fils du bras droit du feu Lord Noir, et de Harry Potter, notre sauveur et 2ième_ _homme plus sexy du monde sorcier par Sorcière Hebdo? Que signifie le mot 'amour' pour cette famille?_

_Commentaires à nous faire part? Envoyer un hibou à Rita Skeeter. »_

Harry referma le journal, fou de rage.

-Comment OSENT-ILS traiter nos enfants de dérangés! S'exclama Drago.

-Franchement, pas nos vrais enfants! Comme s'ils ne nous ressemblaient pas assez!

-Je savais que cette cracmolle était louche!

-Les garçons, calmez-vous! Les interrompit Hermione. Où sont les jumeaux?

-Au troisième étage, dans la bibliothèque.

-Oh mon dieu, j'ai tellement peur! Il faut faire quelque chose, dès que les mangemorts sauront la vérité, ils s'en prendront a vos enfants!

Le feu dans la cheminée s'éleva et apparut une grande silhouette coiffée d'un chapeau pointu.

-Minerva, c'est catastrophique! S'écrit Hermione.

-Je vois que vous avez lu l'article.

-C'est catastrophique, Minerva, qu'allons-nous faire?!

-Calmez-vous, Hermione, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas du tout catastrophique.

Hermione commença à respirer normalement.

-Désolé, depuis que je suis enceinte, les émotions prennent le dessus.

-Comme je disais, reprit McGonagall, ce n'est absolument pas catastrophique. Qui prend au sérieux les articles de Rita Skeeter, de toute façon?

-Nos voisins, ces idiotes de petites mémères! Lance Drago.

-Oui, et justement, c'est pourquoi je suis venu vous voir. Les mangemorts ne croiront rien sur parole mais ils vont envoyer des gens pour vous espionner tout de même. Il faudra jouer le jeu, messieurs.

-Et que sommes nous supposés faire?

-Le plus important sera de renforcer l'origine de votre couple. Vous devrez prouver votre amour aux voisins.

-Mais… mais, on ne s'aime pas… vraiment… dit timidement Harry.

-Et bien jouez le jeu. Lancez-vous des regards amoureux, embrassez-vous tout le temps, aller reconduire l'autre à la porte, faite tous ce que la Gazette vous accusait de ne pas faire.

-Mais! Et la vieille Desétincelles et sa fenêtre!

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de coucher, mais faites au moins semblant. Je suis certaine qu'elle vous espionnera encore plus qu'avant. Elle a bien trop hâte d'aller raconter ses nouveaux potins à son club de tricotage!

Drago grogna.

-Très bien, dit simplement Harry, autre chose?

-N'envoyer surtout plus vos enfants à l'école.

-D'accord, merci, Minerva, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix aigu. J'y vais aussi, prenez soin de vos fils!

-Hermione, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas souper, vendredi soir?

-Ça, c'est une très bonne idée, ajoute McGonagall, prête à partir. Invitez tous les gens que vous connaissez, ce sera l'occasion parfaite pour prouver votre amour! Au revoir! _Chemin de Traverse_!

Puis elle disparut dans les flammes pendant qu'Hermione soupirait.

-D'accord, je viendrai avec Ron, il sera heureux de voir vos fils, il les aime tant. Je vais inviter les membres de l'Ordre, ça marche? Le reste, c'est à vous de voir. J'y vais, je suis épuisée. À vendredi! _Cabane aux marguerites_!

Puis elle disparut à son tour.

-Bon, viens, _mon amour_! Il faut faire les invitations! Dit Drago en rigolant.

-D'accord, dit Harry, morose.

* * *

Oooh la suite promet d'être intéressante!  
Réponse aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre!

C. P. Lewis


	2. On fera semblant demain

**Tuer, c'est interdit. Ne l'oublie pas!**

**RANGE TA BAGUETTE OU MON COUSIN VA VENIR TE FRAPPER!**

**...**

**AVEC DRACO! TOUT NU!**

**NON NON! HABILLÉ! OKAY PAS DE DRAGO, s'il te plait, ne me tue pas!!!**

**J'ai... voulu poster mais... okay j'avoues je suis lâche. Et mauvaise auteur, parce que ce truc est MAUVAIS !**

**Pourquoi s'obstiner à vouloir lire se chapitre?**

**Il est mal écrit, certainement pleins de fautes et remplis de scène proche de l'accouplement!**

**Je l'avoue. Je devrais peut-être changer le paring... ça devient pas mal hardcore et j'ai même trouver quelqu'un pour écrire les lemons, pour plus tard dans la fic (parce je me sens trop coupable d'écrire des lemons alors que je vis encore chez mes parents...)**

**Mais euh. vous pouvez lire le chapitre quand même. LISEZ LE CHAPITRE J'AI DIT! *pointe sa baguette magique sur **_**vous**_** ***

**PARDONNEZ-MOI SURTOUT! JE VOUS AIMMMEEE!**

**Ne pas oublier les Reviews, que vous ayez aimé ou pas! Mais dites-moi pourquoi, surtout!**

**Titre : Les couleurs du Vent**

**Rating : T (sera M dans les prochains chapitres)**

**Paring : Harry Potter & Drago Malefoy**

**Disclaimer : vous en pensez quoi, bande de Poufsouffle! À Drago Malefoy et à Harry Potter, bien entendu!**

**Warning : Ne pas lire si vous êtes homophobes, âgé de moins de 13 ans, un membre de ma famille ou un de mes profs . PLUS la fic se réchauffe ...**

**Reponses aux reviews!**

**Alfgard****: J'espère que cela veut dire que tu as aimé ;) . J'essai que pour le moment ils ne fassent que se respecter, parce qu'ils sont plus matures et tout. Mais c'est évident qu'au fond d'eux, ils s'aiment depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés! C'est J.K. Rowling qui a mal devinée! ;D**

**Jeel : Tu doutes du fait que je vais faire tomber Harry et Drago amoureux l'un de l'autre!? Ça risque d'être plus que ça, même! Je suis une fan des Drarry moi aussi avant d'être auteur de fanfictions, il ne faut pas l'oublier! :) Je suis bien heureuse que tu aimes l'idée, je suis assez fière d'avoir pensé à cela aussi! Bon okay, je me tais.****  
****Pour ta deuxième Review, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi! Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible qui abandonne ses fics! En plus, ce chapitre n'est même pas intéressant… Malgré tout, je suis réjouie de voir que tu surveille cette fic! C'est en partie à cause de toi que je poste aujourd'hui. :) Et puis, je poste plus souvent à partir de maintenant, c'est promis!**

**liz54210 : La doublure..? Hmm il faudrait que tu m'explique la ressemblance avec le film plus en détail, si tu parles bien du film français La Doublure! Heureuse que tu ais aimé, espérant que tu aimeras autant la suite!**

**Mumtaz : Pour cela il faut me pardonner! L'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort, même si je mets le plus d'effort possible dans cette faiblesse. Je n'ai pas non plus d'éditeur qui passe après moi! :)**

**Aki no Sabaku : J'ai été comblée de lire ton commentaire. Tu vois exactement ma fic comme je voulais qu'on la voit! Surtout le passage sur le fait que cela sort de l'ordinaire… c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Il faut toujours explorer plus loins! Déjà que mes autres fics sont un peu banales dans leur genre! Pour les temps des verbes, j'ai remarqué en me relisant. Je vais essayer de faire gaffe! Merci pour tes conseils, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop découragé de calculé le temps que ca m'a pris pour poster ce chapitre! Dorénavant, je tenterai de poster à chaque deux semaine. Sinon, je te donne le droit de me lapider! X)**

**felinness : Tu as raison, je prends note de tes bons conseils… j'ai peut-être été un peu trop fort dans ce chapitre… c'était pour que les fans de lemons soient comblées, même si le lemon n'est pas pour tout de suite… j'ai essayé de faire monter la température dans le couple!**

**Mailiss, yuna, PtiteNinine, LoveDrarry, kageroprincesse et Lady Sanginae Obscurae, je suis contente que vous ayez aimé la fic, espérant que vous aimerai la suite et encore pardon pour le plus-que-retard!**

**LANCEZ LA FIC! ****  
****SERPENTARD POUR LA COUPE!**

**Ah et. merci à Edgar Bones, parce qu'il est TROP FORT et qu'on l'aime tous (et qu'il a trouvé le titre du Chapitre!) et à Rwaaph aussi, même si elle n'est même pas au courant que le deuxième chapitre est sorti! oupssss! ;)**

* * *

Les couleurs du Vent  
Chapitre 2  
_On fera semblant demain..._

-Gabriel, James, il y aura des punitions si vous n'êtes pas dans la voiture dans les prochaines secondes!

Les deux petits bruns, en quelques rires, posèrent leur manteau sur leurs fines épaules et partirent en course vers la vieille voiture grise qui était stationnée près de la maison, à droite de la grande cour, ornée de belle gargouille en pierre, dont l'herbe était la plus verte du quartier, en claquant la porte chambranlante de la galerie. Harry sourit, enfila son manteau à son tour et avança vers la porte, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de doux se poser autour de son cou.

-Tu vas avoir froid si tu ne t'habilles pas plus que ça, Harry, dit la personne derrière son dos en ajustant l'écharpe.

Il vit ensuite les fines mains pâles de son mari s'approcher de ses mains pour les couvrir de ravissantes mitaines en laines bleus. Puis, il sentit la délicate main couverte d'un gant en cuir du blond se refermer autour de la sienne, et ils quittèrent la maison, main dans la main.

Lorsque Drago eut verrouillé la porte et qu'il eut rejoint à son tour la voiture, Harry fit démarrer le moteur puis la fit reculer dans la rue.

C'était un vendredi matin brumeux qu'offrait à la famille Potter-Malefoy Godrics Hallow. Drago était encore nerveux pendant leurs ballades en voiture, surtout lorsqu'ils descendaient la côte abrupte qu'allouait la colline sur laquelle ils vivaient. Les enfants, à l'arrière de la voiture, semblaient, eux, s'amuser comme des petits fous. Ils avaient décidés qu'il était astucieux d'aller faire l'épicerie avant le diner de ce soir et maintenant que les jumeaux n'allaient plus à l'école, le moyen moldu avait été opté puisqu'il était très divertissant pour eux. Drago respira un bon coup puis mis sa main dans celle de Harry, cherchant du réconfort.

-Drago, si tu ne veux pas que nous ayons un accident, tu devrais enlever ta main du volant.

Drago rougit et retira sa main.

-Pardon, j-je ne suis pas habitué, je veux dire… je ne connais pas encore très bien ces stupides machines moldues.

Harry ricana puis retourna le volant pour changer de rue à l'intersection. Ils passèrent devant l'imposante église du village, saluant une connaissance marchant dans la rue au passage. La voiture s'approchait du centre-ville.

-Dis, père, pourquoi les moldus, eux, ils n'ont pas de pouvoir magique? Demanda Gabriel.

-Parce qu'ils ne viennent pas d'une lignée de sorcier, c'est comme ça, mon ange. Les sorciers sont une classe mis à part.

-Je suis content d'être dans une classe mis à part. Comme ça je peux jouer au Quidditch! S'exclama James.

Harry et Drago rigolèrent, alors que James et Gabriel se chicanaient sur les avantages de la sorcellerie. Ensuite, Harry parqua la voiture dans l'espace réservé à cet usage puis tous débarquèrent de la voiture.

-Dis papa, je pourrai diriger le gros panier?

-PAPA! Moi aussi je veux le faire!

-Vous en prendrez chacun un, alors, mes petits diables! Dit Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux de ses deux enfants.

Les jumeaux poussèrent des cris de joies, s'avançant dans le hall du supermarché, et ils se saisirent de paniers.

-Mais papa, regarde, les portes des moldus s'ouvrent tout seule! Ce n'est pas de la magie?

-Non, il s'agit de détecteur de mouvement. C'est de la technologie moldue, répondit Harry, autant à ses fils qu'à son mari qui regardait la porte avec interrogation. Mais ne parle pas trop fort! Des moldus pourraient t'entendre parler de magie! Il faut agir comme si tu devais garder un secret!

-Okay, papa!

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin, leurs enfants sur les talons, coursant avec leurs caddies d'épiceries. Il y avait beaucoup trop de moldus au goût de Drago dans cet établissement au plafond haut et aux murs blancs tapissés d'étagères, remplis de boites colorées, de pâtisseries, de fruits et de légumes. Il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, apeuré. Harry ne riposta pas et serra la main du blond plus fortement dans la sienne pour le réconforter.

Il sortit ensuite la liste des aliments à acheter de sa poche en criant aux garçons de ne pas s'éloigner.

-Nous devons acheter… des tomates, des poivrons et des épinards, premièrement. Gab, va chercher des tomates, James, des poivrons et je prends les épinards que voilà… Non, Gabriel, n'en prend pas autant, juste quelques-unes!

-Papa, on peut avoir de la crème glacéeee?

-Non, nous n'en avons pas besoin, Gabriel.

-Maiiis père! S'il te plaiiiit!

-Allez Drago, on peut bien leur donner ça! D'accord pour la crème glacé, chéri, mais une petite quantité!

-Ouais! Merci papa! On peut avoir des gâteaux, avec?

-Tu les gâte bien trop, Harry…

-Drago Malefoy qui me dit ça, répondit son mari en rigolant, puis en esquivant le coup blagueur de l'autre, tout aussi hilare.

L'après-midi avança ainsi, de rangé en rangé, des produits réfrigérés à ceux en cannes. Ils étaient dans la rangée des pâtes lorsque James fit éclater, avec sa magie, un sac de pattes tortellinis. Gabriel, lui, fit voler une boîte de biscuits devant une moldue qui perdit connaissance. Leurs parents les poussèrent vers la caisse, exténués et désireux de rentrer chez eux.

-323, 99 livres s'il-vous-plait, demanda la caissière d'un ton haut perché.

Drago paya avec l'argent moldu qu'ils avaient fait échangés puis termina de remplir le caddie des sacs en plastiques.

-James, lâche ce bonbon, j'ai dit non. On s'en va, venez.

Ils poussèrent le panier jusqu'à leur voiture, remplirent celle-ci des sacs et Drago, plus que fatigué, donna un coup de baguette magique, inaperçu, qui fit rouler le caddie jusque dans l'espace réservé à ceux-ci. Il entra dans la voiture en soupirant.

-Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais amener les garçons ici… C'est du sport d'acheter des aliments!

Harry rigola puis fit reculer la voiture.

-Peut-on passer par la pharmacie avant de renter? Demanda Drago. Il me faudrait une nouvelle boîte de somnifère.

-D'accord… mais je crois encore que tu devrais stopper l'usage de ces médicaments!

Il stationna la voiture près de la pharmacie la plus proche et ordonna aux garçons de rester dans la voiture, lançant un sort qui lui permettrait de rester en contact avec eux en cas d'urgence.

-Ça ne va pas prendre 5 minutes, bébés.

Il rejoignit Drago près de la porte à ouverture automatique en courant.

-Tu sais que tu aurais pu rester dans la voiture?

-Oui, mais avec l'article de la Gazette…

-Et les enfants?

-Tu veux le même scénario qu'à l'épicerie? Demanda Harry en rigolant, serrant son long manteau plus fort sur son dos.

Drago sourit puis pris la main de Harry dans la sienne, celui-ci le regardant mystérieusement.

-La Gazette…

Harry hocha la tête puis se laissa entrainer par Drago dans la rangé des médicaments pour le sommeil. Il observa Drago hésiter entre 2 marques de somnifère lorsque Drago se recula subitement. Il se retourna vers Harry et, sans avertissement, il le plaqua contre l'étagère. Harry en resta très surpris.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi, susurra Drago à l'oreille de Harry, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il ne dit rien, il se laissa juste faire alors que Drago mordilla la lobe de son oreille, sensuellement, en remontant Harry plus haut sur l'étagère. Ses pieds ne touchait presque plus le sol, seul ses bras, attaché au cou de Drago, et la jambe de celui-ci entre les siennes l'empêchait de tomber. Il avait très chaud, et même s'il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Drago faisait une telle chose, et dans un lieu public de surcroit, il dirigea sa bouche, légèrement ouverte, vers le visage de Drago. Le blond se retourna et leur bouche se trouva, emmêlant leur souffle. Harry hésita puis alla timidement caresser la langue de Drago avec la sienne. Drago aussi avait très chaud, il le sentait, et il pouvait sentir son bassin contre le sien…

-Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes dans un endroit public!

Harry retourna légèrement sa tête, la bouche encore entrouverte, ses bras toujours autour du cou et son corps encore collé contre celui de l'autre, alors que Drago enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de son mari, rouge de honte. Le brun pu voir un employé du magasin le fixer sévèrement. Il se décolla subitement à regret de Drago, réalisant enfin ce qu'il vannait de faire. Il suivit Drago qui alla payer ses médicaments, puis dans la voiture. Il y avait maintenant un froid entre eux deux.

Harry démarra la voiture puis après une respiration, il demanda :

-Alors, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer?

-Il y avait un journaliste de Sorcière Hebdo au fond de l'allé. Il a du nous suivre, répondit Drago sans même regarder Harry.

-Oh… il s'en était douté, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il aurait voulu que cela soit une autre raison. Tu n'en as pas fait un peu trop? On va nous prendre pour un couple de débauchés!

-Mais c'est ce qu'on est, mon chéri, riposta Drago avec un clin d'œil.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, les enfants dévalèrent la maison pour retourner dans la bibliothèque, qui leur servait de salle de jeu, alors que leurs parents commençaient déjà la préparation du repas.

***

Les invités arrivaient dans moi d'une heure. La famille Potter-Malefoy était fin prête à recevoir leurs amis dans leur demeure, mais Drago, très pointilleux, veillait pour la troisième fois à ce que tout soit parfait.

-James, tes cheveux sont encore décoiffés! Viens ici! Voiiilà! As-tu nettoyé tes dents, mon chéri? Ouvre la bouche! James! Retourne te nettoyer les dents! Gabriel! Je t'ai dit d'aller porter Albus dans sa chambre! Tu pourrais le salir pendant le repas!

-Okay… répondit l'enfant, penaud.

Drago se releva et se tourna vers son mari.

-N'oublie pas, Potter, ce diner est en l'honneur de notre supposé mise en couple, quelques mois avant notre mariage.

-Oui, je sais, Drago!

-Dis, est-ce que mes cheveux sont bien coiffés?

-Mais oui, mais oui! Ils sont parfait, comme toujours! Dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son mari.

-Eh ! Ne fais pas ça, crétin!…Oh non, j'ai oublié d'enfermer Sirius! Certains de nos amis sont allergiques au chien!

La sonnerie de la porte retentie.

-Catastrophe! Ils sont en avances!

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est surement Hermione et Ron, je leur ai demandé d'arriver plus tôt pour nous aider.

Drago fit un signe de tête puis disparut avec l'immense chien noir qui portait le nom du feu parrain de Harry, pendant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée. Déjà, il put voir la tête rousse de Ron à travers la fenêtre de la porte et il leur ouvrit.

-Hermione, Ron, vous voilà! Entrez donc!

-Wow, Harry, t'es super chic! Dit Ron.

-Je te l'avais dit de mettre ta robe grise à la place de ce vieux pull!

-C'est toi qui l'a tricoté, ce _vieux pull_, aux dernières nouvelles!

-Oui mais il n'est pas…

-Ok, ok, assez! Les coupa Harry. Donnez-moi vos capes, les futurs parents, et aller m'attendre dans le salon.

Il accrocha les capes dans la penderie et prit la direction prise par ses amis un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'il fut dans le salon, il prit place sur son fauteuil et écouta Ron parler de la dernière défaite de Canon de Chudley.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione s'éclaircie la voix, s'adressant à Harry.

-Harry, pour le succès de la soirée, j'ai décidé de ne pas inviter Ginny, ça te va?

Harry retint son souffle. Il n'avait presque pas pensé à elle depuis la veille!

-Euh, oui, ça…sera mieux ainsi.

De nouveau la sonnette retentit et Drago arriva dans le salon accompagné de Millicent Bulstrode et de Crabbe.

***

Lorsque tous les invités furent réunis, on entra à table. Harry et Drago, pour l'occasion, avaient pris la peine de cuisiner des plats délectables et de décorer la table avec habilité. La table était bordée d'environ une vingtaine de chaises où des invités égayaient déjà avec festivité. Les enfants invités, peu nombreux, étaient tôt monté à l'étage avec les jumeaux. Les adultes, eux, rigolaient en racontant de vieilles anecdotes sur leur scolarité. Les anciens Serpentard de leur côté semblait plus tendu, mais la boisson les mis vite dans l'ambiance.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous baisiez déjà ensemble en 7e année! » Lança Zabini.

Drago, s'empourprant de rouge, bégaya : « Nous étions discret, c'est tout! On n'est pas tous comme toi, Blaise! »

« Mais vous vous détestiez! » s'écria Astéria Greengrass, boudeuse.

« Vous arriviez à peine à vous supporter à dix mètres de loin! » ajouta Pansy, en hochant la tête et en rigolant d'Astéria, ayant elle-même oublié son béguin pour Drago depuis des décennies.

« Les choses changent, mesdames! » répondit Harry, semblant très fier de son coup. « Drago et moi avons réalisé que nous nous aimions depuis très longtemps, qu'avec nos bêtises, nous ne faisions que chercher l'attention de l'autre. »

« Oui » ajouta Drago, « nous avons pris beaucoup de temps à réaliser que nous étions amoureux, et on a même souffert longtemps dans l'ombre » Le blond était un peu mal-à-l'aise.

Harry mit son bras autour des épaules de Drago. Il était encore mal-à-l'aise à cause de l'incident de cet après-midi, mais, étrangement, il avait encore plus envie de se rapprocher de Drago.

La conversation dériva sur un autre sujet mais Harry ne les écoutait plus. Seule sa proximité avec Drago l'importait, et aussi, l'apparence de leur couple aux yeux de tous, comprenant la sécurité de ses enfants. Sensuellement, il trempa son index dans le pot de trempette pour légume et l'approcha de la bouche de Drago qui, surpris, lécha quand même le doigt de Harry. Le sorcier célèbre retrempa son doigt pour le sucer à son tour. Drago, voulant faire bonne figure pour leur couple, vint essuyer de sa langue la sauce qui salissait le coin de la bouche de Harry, puis se redirigea vers son oreille qu'il avait découvert comme un coin sensible de Harry. Il laissa ensuite de légers baisers sur la joue de celui-ci. Harry avait tellement chaud qu'il ferma les yeux pour apprécier mieux la bouche aimante de son mari sur sa joue. Il serra les hanches de Drago plus fort, laissant même une main audacieuse se faufiler en dessous du chandail de Drago, et sa bouche embrasser doucement le cou de l'autre. Leur position assise les rendait inconfortable mais pourtant, en 8 année de mariage, c'était l'échange le plus érotique qu'ils avaient eut.

Autour d'eux, les invités murmuraient.

« Les journaux se mettent les pieds dans les plats, en tout cas… Cela est évident qu'ils sont fou amoureux l'un de l'autre! »

« Oui, et cela parait que ces journalistes n'étaient pas là à l'accouchement de Harry pour voir Drago se faire un sacré sang d'encre, presque tuant, pour son mari! »

« Oui, il faut être imbécile pour ne pas voir qu'ils s'aiment! Personnellement, je l'avais deviné, en 4e année, pendant le bal, Harry cherchait toujours Drago des yeux! »

Harry et Drago se reprirent, gênés. Ils savaient que leur petit spectacle avait parfaitement trompé leurs proches. Mais toutes autres choses traversaient aussi leur esprit de frustré sexuel et ce depuis 8 ans.

***

Harry repoussa la couverture sur les épaules de ses fils. Il rigola car Gabriel et James s'étaient assoupis dans le même lit. Ces deux là étaient très proches et James était très protecteur envers son frère jumeau, Harry le savait. Il adorait ses fils!

Bien que les enfants étaient endormis depuis des heures, il adorait border ses enfants et les regarder dormir. Les invités étaient partis depuis peu et Harry s'était directement déplacé dans la chambre de ses fils pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Il n'avait pas envie de se coucher tout de suite, encore bouleversé par les événements du repas. Lorsque son mari serait endormis, il n'aurait qu'à tranquillement…

-Harry, tu n'aurais pas vu ma crème contre les rides? Je ne veux surtout pas avoir l'air d'un vieillard! Le surpris Drago, devant la porte de la chambre.

-Je l'ai mise dans le tiroir de la commode en faisant du ménage… répondit-il, sans le regarder néanmoins.

-Merci! Drago se glissa puis disparut, mais revint quelques secondes après. Oh, Harry, tu ne viens pas te coucher?

-Si, si… je… j'arrive!

Drago hocha la tête puis reparti.

Harry se pencha une dernière fois, embrassa James, puis Gabriel, et se leva.

-Harry, je ne trouve pas le crème! Le surpris Drago pour la deuxième fois.

-J'arrive!

Il traversa le couloir, contourna la rampe de l'escalier puis entra dans leur chambre.

-Tiens, la voilà, finit-il en ramassant la crème dans le tiroir et en la tendant à son mari.

-Merci, Harry, le remercia Drago, disparaissant dans leur salle de bain.

Harry s'avança puis s'assit sur le lit de manière à voir Drago de la porte de la salle de bain.

-À propos d'aujourd'hui…

-Oui, je sais, j'y ai réfléchis moi aussi. Je crois aussi qu'on ne devrait pas aller trop vite. Dit son mari en ce tournant vers lui. Pardonne-moi pour aujourd'hui, j'ai improvisé, je suis bien conscient que notre attitude avait l'air un peu trop intense…

-Je… oui, c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire… menti Harry.

-Et puis, rien ne presse pour l'affaire madame Desétincelles et sa fenêtre… on fera semblant… demain…

Harry respira de travers.

-D'accord.

Puis il se glissa en dessous de ses couvertures, mais ne s'endormis pas avant que Drago le rejoigne.

* * *

Do not forget to review!  
Chloe P. Lewis whos sorry very !


	3. Aije dis que je ne voulais pas jouer?

* * *

**ANNONCE GÉNÉRALE PRÉ-FICATIELLE . **euh. _whatever !_**  
Si quelqu'un pense qu'il pourrait éventuellement avoir l'habilitée d'écrire un lemon pour la fic, écrivez-moi et je vous donnerai les détails! Sinon, je dois attendre encore un moment avant qu'il n'y aille une telle scène dans la fic car mon écrivaine de lemon est dans l'indisponiblitée d'écrire un lemon! :)**

* * *

**J'suis rapide hein! J'ai posté deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine!**

**Je me sens un peu coupable parce que ce chapitre est près depuis quelques jours déjà, mais je n'ai pas pu le poster, faute de temps, et parce que je l'ai fait rapidement, mais qu'il est moins bien écrit que les deux autres. Je crois que j'ai mis trop de dialogue et pas assez de descriptions. Pourtant, j'ai essayé de le modifier pendant plus d'une heure et… voilà le résultat final... Désolé, il n'est pas très long non plus! :( Cependant le 4ieme est déjà en route et je vais essayer de le faire meilleur. **

**J'aime tellement cette fic que je passe des heures à l'écrire et à me faire un sang d'encre parce que tel chapitre n'est pas assez bon ou parce que je dois poster le plus tôt possible. Sérieusement, j'aimerais faire durer cette fic éternellement, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que je voulais relater les aventures de Gabriel et de James à Poudlard plus tard dans la série, alors que je n'aurai plus rien à écrire sur le couple Potter/Malefoy. Si ça interesse quelqu'un!  
**

**Suite au commentaire de octo, selon lequel il est interdis de répondre aux reviews sur cette page, je vais vérifier dans les règlements et je répondrai aux reviews pour le prochain chapitre seulement. **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews! Sans eux, je me sens malaimée, et ma fic pourrait en souffrir! ;)**

**Titre : Les couleurs du Vent**

**Rating : T (sera M dans les prochains chapitres)**

**Paring : Harry Potter & Drago Malefoy**

**Disclaimer : À Madame Rowling, encore et toujours...**

**Type : Slash, un genre de Mpreg même si ni Harry ni Drago ne tombera enceinte dans les prochains chapitres, et romance bien entendu!  
**

**Warning : Ne pas lire si le thème de l'homosexualité vous choque ou si vous vous jugez trop jeune pour lire ce genre de fic (je n'interdis pas la lecture de cette fic aux adolescents âgés de 13 à 17 ans car je suis moins même de cette tranche d'âge. x))**

**Encore merci à cousin cousin!  
**

**

* * *

**

Les couleurs du Vent  
Chapitre 3  
_Ai-je dis que je ne voulais pas jouer?_

Aujourd'hui, les Potter-Malefoy se rendaient à la plage.

-Père, t'as vu mon maillot de bain?

-Oui James, je l'ai déjà mis dans le sac! répondit Drago en soulevant son fils dans ses bras. Ne mets pas tes mains dans ta bouche!

-Dis Père, est-ce qu'Albus peut venir? Dis oui, s'il te plaît! demanda son autre fils.

-Tu vas le salir, mon chéri!

-Non, je te jure que non, je vais le garder sur moi tout le temps!

-Alors tu vas le mouiller!

-Non… je ne compte pas me mouiller…

-Pourquoi donc?

-Allez les garçons, approchez-vous de la cheminée! dit alors Harry en traversant le hall d'entrée.

Drago déposa James au sol et le regarda partir en courant vers le salon avec son frère. Il se retourna vers son mari.

-Merci, Harry, d'avoir choisi ce moyen de transport. Je n'aurais pas pu aller là-bas dans une voiture moldue! le remercia-t-il en se dirigeant à son tour dans la salle de séjour, sac sur le dos.

-Oh, mais je t'en prie! répondit timidement Harry.

Ils se postèrent devant l'âtre de la cheminée puis Drago tenta de calmer les enfants.

-Je vais commencer, dit Harry, pour être certain que tout est sécuritaire. Ensuite, tu iras avec les enfants. Garde-les bien avec toi!

-Je sais, Harry! le rassura Drago en faisant rouler ses yeux. James, attention, tu vas salir le tapis ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton furieux, le regard tourné vers son enfant.

Celui-qui-a-survécu s'avança puis entra sous la cheminée, une poignée de poudre à la main.

-Tu es sûr que tu peux le faire? rigola Drago.

-Bien entendu! fit Harry, insulté. _Plage les Merriens_!

Lorsque Harry fut disparut, le blond entraîna ses enfants à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, puis répéta la destination.

***

Sur la plage de quelques centaines de mètres carrés, des dizaines de familles sorcières s'amusaient dans l'eau, avec le sable ou pratiquaient des sports d'étés. Une musique tropicale, s'échappant de radios magiques accrochées à des poteaux, accentuait le dépaysement et des _drink_s exotiques étaient servis aux sorciers adultes dans des petits bars en bambous. Cette plage, endroit très populaire chez les sorciers britanniques en recherche d'un peu de chaleur, était l'endroit parfait pour la famille Potter-Malefoy, leur offrant une occasion de s'amuser en famille sous un chaud soleil d'été.

-James! Reviens! Tu n'as pas mis d'écran solaire! S'écria Drago alors qu'il s'installait sur la chaise pliante que Harry avait louée.

-Ce parasol ne tient pas! Désespéra Harry en donnant des coups sur le poteau de l'objet.

-_Er__statutum_! Ordonna Drago avec un coup de baguette magique.

D'un coup, le parasol se releva sur lui-même et planta dans le sol. Harry sourit à Drago puis s'assit à son tour sur une chaise pliante, ouvrant le sac de plage et empilant devant lui seaux, jeux pour le sable, serviette de plage et finalement, les pots de crème protectrice contre le soleil. Il tendit un contenant à Drago.

-Harry, peux-tu mettre de la crème solaire sur James? Il est incapable de le faire lui même, demanda Drago, appliquant de la crème protectrice sur les bras de Gabriel.

- Pourquoi faut-il mettre ça? C'est gluant! Demanda James alors que Harry le badigeonnait.

-Le soleil artificiel de la plage va bruler votre dos, sinon!

-Pourquoi on en met jamais à la maison? Demanda Gabriel.

-Pour la même raison que les propriétaires de la plage on créé un soleil artificiel! Parce qu'au Royaume Uni, le soleil se cache tout le temps! Et puis, on est en pleine automne…

-Okay, papa, c'est assez. J'en ai assez! Pleurnicha James en se débattant, puis il s'enfuit vers la mer.

Drago soupira puis poussa un bruit de sursaut lorsque Gabriel vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ses petits bras entourant la taille de son père et sa tête enfouit dans son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gaby? Tu ne vas pas te baigner? Fit-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de son enfant.

-Non!

Harry, intrigué, se leva de sa chaise et s'agenouilla près de celle de Drago, de manière à être à la hauteur du petit brun.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon poussin? Demanda-t-il en posant sa forte main dans le coup de l'enfant.

-Je-Je n'aime pas l'eau. Ça me fait peur!

Drago mis ses mains sous les bras de Gabriel puis le releva à la hauteur de son visage pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi? De quoi as-tu peur, mon amour?

-C'est que…Q-Quand on était allé à la piscine avec l'école, Yannick McDonald m'avait mis la tête dans l'eau… je ne pouvais plus respirer… et e-et… James n'était pas là pour me protéger… alors… ils-ils ont été méchants avec moi…

L'expression sur le visage de Drago vira de l'inquiétude à contrariété. Il siffla puis serra Gabriel plus fort.

-Mon chéri, lorsque nous serrons à la maison, tu vas me faire la liste de toutes les personnes qui ont été méchantes avec toi, et je vais me pointer chez eux, ou plutôt, leur pointer ma baguette sous le nez! Ils verront comment on devient après avoir insulté un Malefoy!

-…Un Potter-Malefoy, le corrigea son mari.

-Maintenant mon lutin, va te baigner, dit gentiment Drago. Va rejoindre ton frère, il va veiller sur toi. Et puis, papa et moi sommes juste ici, nous te surveillons et ne ferons rien d'autre!

-D'accord…dit l'enfant en se décollant de son père, indécis. Merci papa et père. Je vous aime.

Puis il se déplaça vers la mer à son tour, courant vers les bras ouverts de son frère.

Drago eut une moue attendrie mais la perdis quand Harry lui demanda :

-Drago, euh… tu pourrais… me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos?

-D-D'accord… Il s'avança vers Harry.

Hésitant, il prit le pot de crème solaire, en mis dans sa main puis, doucement, commença à l'étendre dans le dos de Harry. Il commença par les omoplates, puis les épaules… puis le bas du dos. Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'élastique du maillot de Harry, il fit les côtés du corps de Harry, en remontant, puis fini par se retrouver entourant le corps de Harry de ses bras par derrière, collant son visage sur le haut du dos de son mari.

-Euh… Drago...?

L'interpellé sursauta puis se redressa.

-Pardon…

Harry se retourna et le blond pu admirer son visage rougit. Drago réalisa soudainement ses actes. Il se rassit normalement sur sa chaise avant de sortir un livre qu'il fit mine de lire.

-Je-Je vais aller chercher des glaces pour les garçons.

-D'accord! Répondit Drago en tournant les pages de son livre un peu trop rapidement pour paraître réel.

Harry disparut et quelques minutes à tenter de se calmer après, quelqu'un cria à son nom.

-Drago! Mais quel hasard! Parla Luna Lovegood.

-Oh, bonjour Luna! Théo… ça fait longtemps! Ajouta-t-il en remarquant Théodore Nott, silencieux, à la main de la blonde.

-Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu au Ministère! Dit Luna, joyeusement.

-Oui, j'ai pris une semaine de vacances pour… m'occuper des enfants.

-Eh bien! Répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Harry venait de laisser. Où sont-ils?

-Dans l'eau, là-bas, leur montra Drago.

-Comme ils sont adorables! Théodore, pourquoi ne t'assoie tu pas?

-Il n'y a plus de chaise de libre, Luna…

-Oh mais bien sûr! Drago, fait lui un peu de place! Tenta Luna en poussant légèrement Drago et en installant son amoureux sur la chaise de Drago, qui ne tenait que sur une fesse.

Mal-à-l'aise, il se leva.

-Pouvez-vous surveiller les enfants quelques secondes? Je vais aller voir comment se…porte Harry…

Puis il s'éloigna sans un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva au stand de friandises glacées, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sur la plage, me ne trouva pas Harry. Mais où cet idiot pouvait-il se cacher?

-Drago? Où sont les enfants!? Tu les as laissés là-bas seul?

Drago se retourna. Son mari était arrivé par derrière, et n'avait aucune glace dans les mains. Peut-être avait-il lui aussi rencontré une connaissance en chemin? Drago sentit une vague de jalousie l'envahir, inexpliquée.

-La question est plutôt, où toi étais-tu! Lança-t-il.

-J'ai fait un tour par les WC… et toi?

-J'ai croisé Luna Lovegood et… hm...

Harry se trouva prit d'un soudain fou rire.

-…et tu as préféré fuir? Je comprends! Dit-il en rigolant. Ça va si elle surveille Gab et James! Viens, allons chercher ces glaces!

Ils avancèrent vers le stand.

Drago avait chaud, ici en pleins milieu de cette plage, au soleil et éloigné de ses fils. Il se retourna vers la tente aux couleurs éclatantes, où se trouvait son mari.

-Quatre de celles-ci, s'il vous plait! Commanda Harry en pointant une écriture sur l'affiche lumineuse.

-Tout pour vous, mon joli! dit l'employée d'une voix séductrice. Les voilà, oh non, pas besoin d'argent, dit elle après que Harry lui ait tendu de la monnaie. Je paie!

Puis elle lécha la pointe d'une des glaces, s'imaginant sensuelle.

-Mais c'est dégoutant! S'enragea Drago. J'espère que vous nous les donner gratuitement, et remplacez celle-là! Quel mauvais service! Ajouta-t-il en entoura furieusement de son bras droit la taille de Harry.

Alors que la vendeuse, insultée, remplaça la glace, Drago se retourna vers Harry, le défaisant de son emprise. Son époux le dévisagea avec un air intrigué.

-…comme si j'allais manger ou laisser mes fils manger un glace pleines des microbes de cette fille! Répondit-il, coupable, ne trouvant rien à dire sur le fait qu'il s'était subitement collé à lui. Il empoigna la quatrième glace puis s'éloigna avec son ancien ennemi.

La femme lança un regard noir à Drago puis elle disparut de leur champ de vision car le couple était en route vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient installés plus tôt.

***

-Je fais équipe avec Théo et avec Gabriel, vous êtes avec James, entendu ? décida Luna.

-Hourra, j'adore le volleyball sorcier! S'enthousiasma James.

-Je déteste le volleyball sorcier! Grommela Drago. Suis-je obligé de jouer? Ajouta-t-il en s'assoyant dans le sable.

Une femme en bikini s'avança du filet, courbant le dos pour sortir sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux blonds battant le côté de ses hanches, avec un sourire trop éblouissant au visage.

-Je peux prendre sa place, si désiré! Je suis Mona, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en direction de Harry.

Drago se leva d'un bond, comme électrocuté.

-Ai-je dis que je ne voulais pas jouer? J'adore le volleyball! Puis il prit place sur le terrain.

Harry était fort doué dans ce sport, Drago devait se l'avouer! Plus que lui qui avait reçu le ballon en pleine figure plusieurs fois et manqué de se tordre une cheville à deux reprises. Surtout que Harry jouait sans chandail… ça lui donnait un avantage! Se rectifia Drago, à lui-même.

-Papa, c'est injuste, t'es trop fort! Pleurnichât Gabriel.

-D'accord, je vais prendre une pause et aller nous chercher des limonades! Mona, tu peux prendre ma place en attendant! Dit Harry à Mona qui était restée près du groupe, les yeux virés vers le torse luisant de Harry.

-D'a- d'accord! Répondit-elle, déçue de voir Harry partir.

Elle se tourna vers Drago, tout en continuant de jouer, fort habilement elle aussi.

-Est-ce que c'est _Harry Potter_? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix curieuse.

-Oui, c'est Harry Potter! Répondit Drago en faisant rouler ses yeux.

-Alors vous devez être Drago Mandela! S'excita-t-elle.

-_Malefoy_! Il la corrigea, furieux.

-Quel chanceux vous faites, monsieur Mandela! L'ignora-t-elle. Avoir cet homme merveilleux, si brave, et en plus avec ce corps à damner un dieu, dans votre lit à chaque soir!

-Je suis au courant, dit Drago avec un ton peu sympathique.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir fait du charme à votre mari, monsieur! Vous devez l'aimer tant pour avoir façonné de si beaux enfants! Ajouta-t-elle en se retourna avec une moue attendrit vers James et Gabriel.

Cette fois ci, étrangement, Drago réussi à envoyer le ballon avec succès.

Puis quand Harry revint, il l'embrassa l'espace d'un instant sur la bouche sans raison, puis repris un air détaché.

Harry fut surpris mais ne s'en plaignit pas, et se remit à jouer.

***

-Mais aille! Fait attention, ça fait mal!

De la cuisine du manoir retentit le cri de Drago. À cette heure avancée de la nuit, il aurait même pu réveiller les voisins.

-Si tu avais mis de la crème solaire sur ton corps comme tout le monde, je n'aurais pas à appliquer cette crème pour adoucir la douleur des coups de soleil! Se moqua Harry.

* * *

**N'oubliez pas, plus il y aura de reviews, plus j'écrirai vite ! ;)**

**Chloe!**


	4. Le plus beau couple du monde sorcier

**J'ai updaté mon profil, allez me lire et visitez mon blog!  
À Octo, j'accepte ton offre, je t'ai ajouté sur msn !****  
Chapitre très court, désolé!  
**

**J'ai tardé un peu pour ce chapitre aussi, mais avec raison; le retour à la vie normale, mon word qui ne marchait plus, mon beta qui ne se connectait plus sur msn...** **J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu!**

**Pas encore de lemon pour ce chapitre... Je l'aurais bien mis ici mais j'ai encore des problèmes avec mes écrivains professionnels de scènes osées! haha.**

**Aux lecteurs de _Quand Vint plus étrange que Chapeau Pointu_, je vais tenter de poster le dernier chapitre aujourd'hui!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, continuez comme ca! J'adore vous lire. Et à Oli, évidemment!**

**Titre : Les couleurs du Vent**

**Rating : T (sera M dans les prochains chapitres)**

**Paring : Harry Potter & Drago Malefoy**

**Disclaimer : À JKR, comme vous le savez tous, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.  
**

**Type : Slash, un genre de Mpreg même si ni Harry ni Drago ne tombera enceinte dans les prochains chapitres, et romance bien entendu! Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les mpreg, ce n'est pas un théme particulièrement présent dans la fic.  
**

**Warning : Ne pas lire si le thème de l'homosexualité vous choque ou si vous vous jugez trop jeune pour lire ce genre de fic.**

**

* * *

  
**

Les couleurs du Vent  
Chapitre 4  
_Le plus beau couple du monde sorcier_

Il était presque deux heure maintenant et Harry ne dormait pas encore. Pourtant, il ne manquait pas de sommeil habituellement. Son mari dormait à points fermés, lui qui prenait des heures à s'endormir... Il songeait à emprunter des somnifères à son mari quand il entendit des pas dans sa chambre.

-Papa?

Harry s'assit dans son lit, se frottant les yeux. Il aperçu, dans le phénombre, Gabriel se tenant dans le cadre de la porte de leur chambre, timidement, son ourson à la main.

-Qu'arrive-t-il, mon ange? Tu ne dors pas?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar...

-Encore? s'inquiéta l'homme.

Il fit signe à son fils de venir vers lui.

Le garçon fit s'avança à petits pas du lit de ses parents, trainant Albus entre ses deux mains. Son petit pyjama décoré de joyeux canards faisait contraste avec son visage apeuré. Harry lui ouvrit les bras et l'aida à monter sur le lit gigantesque. Puis, l'enfant s'enfouit sans aucune hésitation dans les bras accueillants de son papa, la tête sur son épaule.

-Nous allons devoir faire quelque chose, mon chéri. Tu ne pourras pas venir dormir avec nous toutes les nuits...

Il caressa les cheveux du brun, et s'aperçut que Gabriel pleurait.

-Gabriel! Ne pleure pas!

Il essuya les larmes de l'enfant puis remonta son visage de façon à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ton papa faisait beaucoup de cauchemars lui aussi, tu sais. Mais je suis très heureux, maintenant!

-Tu fais encore des cauchemars? lui demanda son fils.

-Parfois, fit-il en pensant à Ginny. Mais c'est très rare. J'ai maintenant deux grands garçons pour me protéger des forces du mal! plaisanta-t-il en pinçant la joue rosée du petit.

-Et tu as papa! ajouta-t-il en pointant le blond qui dormait, enlaçant son oreiller possessivement, en guise d'ourson en peluche, comme il faisait toutes les nuits.

Harry sourit.

-Tu as raison... j'ai aussi Drago pour veiller sur moi!

-J'aimerais bien avoir un mari ou une épouse moi aussi... J'aimerais bien qu'on m'embrasse sur la bouche si je fais des cauchemars...

-Il n'y a pas de presse, mon chou! rigola Harry. Tu m'as déjà moi! Attend que je t'embrasse goulument!

Il fit mine d'embrasser son fils qui prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta la pièce en rigolant.

Harry s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir longuement songé aux paroles de Gabriel, le regard fixé sur Drago.

***

-Où sont les garçons?

Ron et Hermione visitaient la famille Potter-Malefoy. Dignes à leurs habitudes, Harry et Drago avaient passé plusieurs heures dans la cuisine à la préparation du repas du soir, et le manoir avait été nettoyé de fond en comble.

-Dans la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude! leur répondit Harry, rangeant les capes sur la patère. On leur a permis d'inviter leur meilleur ami ce soir pour souper. Vous n'avez pas d'objection?

-Bien sûr que non! dit aimablement Hermione en enlevant ses bottines. Cependant, vous lui faites confiance, à ce garçon? Avec tout ce qui se passe...

-Oui, nous connaissons un peu ses parents... dit Drago.

-De braves gens! ajouta Harry, suivant ses amis et son mari dans la salle de séjour.

-Oui... la mère est moldue, et le père tient une pâtisseries sorcières dans le centre sorcier de la ville... rien de suspect!

-Comment s'appelle l'enfant? demanda Ron.

-Danny McDougel, répondit Drago en s'assoyant confortablement dans un des sofas du salon, près de son mari.

Le rouquin et son épouse s'installèrent à leur tour sur un sofa, le même à chaque fois qu'il venait les visiter. C'était presque leur divan, tellement leurs visites étaient rapprochée les unes des autres!

-Comment va le travail, Drago? questionna Hermione. Depuis que je suis en congé de maternité, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle du ministère.

-Tout va bien, aux dernières nouvelles... la coupe de Quidditch approche et on a toujours des problèmes par si par là, mais rien de très grave à signaler! dit Drago. Et la maternité ne va pas trop mal?

-Je m'ennuie, ça c'est sûr! Je préfère et de loin me lever chaque matin pour aller travailler que de me tourner les pouces à la maison!

-Tu es bien la seule! plaisanta Ron.

-Comment va la boutique, Ron? demanda Harry. Les balais se vendent bien?

-Je te dirais que ces temps si, les articles promotionnels de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre sont mes plus grand vendeurs! il répondit. C'est la folie furieuse depuis qu'on sait que notre équipe participera à la Coupe de Quidditch!

Une heure plus tard, les conversations allaient dans le même sens mais autour de la table, et les paroles de Ron étaient entrecoupées de bouchées.

Alors que le sujet du Quidditch touchait à sa fin et que les enfants étaient aux lits, Hermione tenta le tout pour le tout d'en aborder un plus délicat.

-Alors, comment se passe... vous savez... votre fausse relation, pour la presse?

L'ambiance amicale se refroidit un peu du coup.

-Nous n'avons pas eu énormément de temps pour travailler cela, mais, je crois que tout devrais bien aller... répondit Drago en observant son assiette vide.

-En tout cas, dit Ron, la bouche pleine de nourriture, vous êtes vraiment le sujet des commérages, ces temps si! Vous saviez que le Sorcière Hebdo avait publié un article sur le sujet, aussi?

-Sérieusement? s'étonna Drago. Que raconte-t-il?

-Pas grand chose, qu'ils allaient envoyer des journalistes chez votre voisine, des trucs pervers du genre... spécifiât Ron. Hier matin, une journaliste est venue dans ma boutique pour m'interviewer.

-Elle t'a demandé quoi? demanda Harry.

-Si je m'entendais bien avec Drago... je lui ai répondit que oui, qu'il était un gars sympa, dans le fond, qu'on était devenus de bons amis, et tout... je lui ai dit la vérité, pour cette question, rigola Ron, le vin lui ayant légèrement remonté au cerveau. Ensuite elle m'a demandé si je trouvais que vous formiez un beau couple. Je lui ai dit que je trouvais que vous étiez adorables l'un envers l'autre, que vous étiez toujours prêt à obéir aux demandes de l'autre, que vous alliez bien ensemble...

Ron fut prit d'un fou rire.

-Des conneries, quoi! ajouta-t-il en riant.

Harry sentit son humeur devenir massacrante, sans qu'il ne sache même pourquoi.

-Que veux-tu dire par là? demanda Harry sèchement, presque méchamment.

-Eh bien, rigola Ron, c't'évident que vous allez pas bien ensemble. Regarde moi et Hermione. On est fait pour être un couple! Mais vous... c'en est assez pour dégouter un scrout à pétard!

Harry bouillonnait. Ne pouvant plus supporter la présence du rouquin, il se leva de table et disparut de la pièce.

Drago regarda son mari sortir, intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement étrange de son mari et encore moins les paroles de Ron.

Ils rangèrent la table en silence, Ron ayant perdu sa bonne humeur et Hermione le regardant avec rogne. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent avec quelques saluts et excuses, Drago monta à la chambre pour y trouver Harry, assis sur le lit.

-Ça va Harry? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

Harry hésita puis regarda la sol, penaud.

-Je ne sais pas... j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il insultait notre couple.

Drago se rapprocha un peu.

-_Il_ insultait notre couple... il avait un peu trop bu je crois. Tout le monde sait que nous formons le plus beau couple du monde sorcier... même le Sorcière Hebdo la dit, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Harry sourit. Il s'avança puis embrassa Drago.

Ce baiser n'avait pas comme but de tromper qui que se soit. Il ne servait pas non plus à faire plaisir à leurs enfants, ni à se vanter. Il avait été donné pour remercier l'autre, tout simplement.

* * *

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**


End file.
